


Bound to please

by pirp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirp/pseuds/pirp
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou knows his knots. He wants to show his skills to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They don't know what he has up in his sleeves (Tsukki has a vague idea...), but they soon get it all.This is my very first fanfic, and I'm not a native English speaker, so forgive me :)Edit. I added aftercare, because it's very important in BDSM relationships. Remember to take care!





	Bound to please

Kuroo Tetsurou opens the door to his apartment, looking overly hot in his dark, wornout jeans and tight white tanktop, barefeet. Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi stand behind it, seeming a bit confused but somehow eager. 

Kuroo had suggested them some good times at Iwaizumis parties. "Hey guys, I have something at home I want to show to you. It involves ropes and toys", was the exact phrase. All of them were a bit drunk, so it was quite easy for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to accept the invitation. Since then they talked about it at home, and Tadashi admitted to Kei, that he had a slight crush on Kuroo. Kei was astonished that his quiet boyfriend could admit something like that, and more. He kind of admitted at the same time, that he was into some kinky stuff. Sex between them had been more at the conservative side.

Kuroo was known to be kind and funny person, but also a bit mysterious, cheeky and provocative. Those features were turn on for both of the other guys and hence the invitation was easily accepted. Tsukishima also welcomed the slight challenge, whereas Yamaguchi just wanted to please his boyfriend. And Kuroo on the side of it.

Kuroo showed the boys in, and without hesitation straight to the bedroom. "There's no need to prolong the situation", he explained. Both of the younger boys were awed. Kuroo's bedroom was spacey and decorated with dark toned wallpaper and furniture. The lighting was subtle. The bed itself was huge, but the thing that caught both of their eyes, were the four red ropes hanging from the metal loop in the ceiling. There were also hoops of rope placed neatly on the bed, and quite an impressive collection of sex toys on the large counter next to the bed. 

"What...on earth. Wow.. Ummm.... Really?", gasped Yamaguchi. Tsukishima glanced over the props and whispered quietly "I knew it..." "I knew you knew it, Kei", replied Kuroo with low voice, "and that's why I asked you and Tadashi. Even though I would imagine Hinata too to like to be pushed around a bit...." Yamaguchi allowed himself to think about that scene and surprisingly it affected him the way both Kuroo and Tsukishima noticed. "Well well, little Tadashi is into some kinks too, I see", whispered Kuroo and touched the front of Yamaguchis jeans. Tsukishima shivered from the sight, but it didn't feel awkward. "Now, Kei, show me how you free your boy from his clothes", Kuroo commanded with husk voice. "The only thing is, you can't touch his skin." Tsukishima walked closer to Yamaguchi and looked him into the eyes. Slowly he tugged his striped t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Yamaguchis skin was looking so soft and clean, small freckles covering it. Then he moved his hands to the waist of his jeans and carefully opened the buttons and slipped the jeans down. It was so hard not to touch him. "Raise your feet, so I can take these off", he said. Yamaguchi obeyed. Now he was standing before Tsukishima and Kuroo just in his underwear and colourful socks. "Underwear and socks too, Kei, but keep in mind, no touching the skin", said Kuroo and moved closer so that he could research the situation. "I am the first one who gets to touch Tadashi today". That sounded almost like a threat, but it made both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sigh and shiver with anticipation. Soon Yamaguchi was naked.

"Move further, Kei", Kuroo said firmly. Tsukishima was not able to do anything but so, as he walked a bit further to the room. His jeans felt tight around his groin, and he realized that he liked to be told what to do. Kuroo approached Yamaguchi and took something at the same from the counter. It was black and silky blindfold. "Sit on the bed and close your eyes." Kuroo placed the blindfold on Yamaguchis eyes and tied it firmly from the back."Now place yourself in the middle the bed, kneeling, face towards the room." Yamaguchi moved himself to the position and stayed there, looking a bit stiff. Kuroo took a slightly thinner rope from the bed and crawled behind him. "Kei, move to the end of the bed, and observe", was the next command from him. Then he asked Yamaguchi to raise his hands in front of himself, palms together, near the throat, fingers spread. Yamaguchi did as asked. Kneeling behind Yamaguchi, Kuroo started skillfully to make beautiful little knots out of the rope around Yamaguchis fingers, so that his palms stayed at place. Every now and then he lightly touched the back of the boys hands. Skin contact made Yamaguchi twitch and sigh. Kuroo's hands and fingers felt warm and soft, but still demanding. The red rope looked very tempting around Yamaguchis fingers and Tsukishima in the end of the bed was trembling a bit. "Can I touch myself, please?", he asked from Kuroo. Kuroo turned his gaze into Tsukishima and was pleasantly surprised that he asked so politely. "Because you asked nicely, you are allowed to take your clothes off, but no touching. Yet." Tsukishima did not hesitate and started slowly to strip himself. Kuroo admired Tsukishimas body for a moment, and at the same time caressed Yamaguchis thighs. The skin felt so good, and against his own rules he just had to touch Yamaguchis now fully erect cock. It was a quick touch, but it made Yamaguchi moan and shiver. "What has made you this hard...? The rope? Thought of your boyfriend stripping in front of you? Or the wait of what will happen...?", he whispered into boys ear. "A-aa-all of it...all of it.", was the almost silent answer. "Speak louder, so that Kei hears you too", replied Kuroo. "I...I....I'm aroused because the rope feels good around my hands.. An...and..and Tsukki is probably...looking so beautiful", said the boy, sending spikes of excitement along Tsukishimas body.

"You have more to come, and I promise it gets better", Kuroo smirked. "Your precious Tsukki gets also treat of a lifetime, provided by your pink cute little hole." Tsukishima moaned standing on the floor and couldn't help placing his left hand on his cock and to stroke it. "A-a-aaa, Tsukki! What did I say, no touching!", Kuroo almost retorted. "I'm not a guy who accepts any kind of disobedience, so maybe I have to punish you." Kuroo stood up from the bed and went to the counter. The thing he took from it, made Tsukishimas eyes almost pop out his head. It was black and quite an enormous buttplug. "You can't...you just can't..I can't", babbled he. "Oh yes you can, you most definitely can. Or this session is over.", replied Kuroo with assuring voice. He grabbed also a bottle of lube and moved behind Tsukishima. Yamaguchi couldn't see what was happening, but his breath quickened as he heard Tsukkis words. "It does not fit into me." Kuroo snickered a bit and answered knowingly "It will fit, with a little bit of help and patience." "I would also like you, Yamaguchi to see what happens here, so you can slide the blindfold off your eyes for a moment." Yamaguchi reached for the fold and slipped it up. The sight was overwhelming. Tsukki stood in the end of the bed, his cock red and hard, a dribble of pre-cum leaking from it. Kuroo stood behind him with intimidating buttplug and the lube. "Bend over, and grab the bed. Also, try to relax." Kuroo's words drilled in to Tsukishimas brain. Yamaguchi had held his tied hands to his throat this whole time, and they were shaking. "Oh, I see your hands are getting tired Tadashi", said Kuroo intimately. "I'll help you out." Kuroo moved in front him to bed sliding the blindfold back on his eyes, while Tsukishima was bent over the bed end. He could see Kuroo's firm and muscular back, along with his nicely round ass, but nothing else. Yamaguchi was so tiny behind him. Kuroo took the rope in his hands, and started to knot. Yamaguchis breath fastened and deepened, and Tsukishima wondered what was going on. Kuroo tied sensual knots to the rope and spun it around Yamaguchis throat, piece by piece. Soon the rope connected Yamaguchis hands to his throat, so that his thumbs touched it. He was almost like praying. And in a way he was. He could feel his own skin in his hands, and slightly unpleasant but still exciting feeling of strangulation around his throat. Kuroo was skilled with ropes, and he knew exactly how tight it could be.

Kuroo stood up and now Tsukishima could see what was going on. Yamaguchi panted on his knees, redness covering his cute freckles. His cock was standing fully hard, poking up and pre-cum oozing from it. Small whiney sounds came from his throat. Tsukishima became even harder from the sight. Kuroo had now moved behind him, and before he could do anything, one lubed finger entered his hole, all the way in. Without warning, it felt stingy. Tsukishima huffed deep and let out a lew moan. "For the fuck of god, warn me first!", he then almost shouted. Kuroo bursted into laughter. "Well you see, you are in no position to give commands." "And for that, there goes the second finger." He scissored Tsukishimas hole, thrusted the fingers deeper and soon he felt the muscle loosen up. "I'll go in with the third one. That should do the trick, and you will be loose enough for the plug." For Tsukishimas embarrasment, he started to pant like a dog. A bit of saliva fell from his mouth to the bed. He could feel hotness surrounding his stomach and more pre-cum dripping. "Ple...please...Please. Kuroo...Do something, anything. I...I...I want to feel something else inside me." "Something else? How about this?", asked Kuroo and started to slide the plug in. Inch by inch it went in, and for fucks sake it felt good. "Aaahhhh, aaaaahaaaa", Tsukishima moaned. Yamaguchis mouth was open in front of his eyes and he panted as if he couldn't take it anymore. "Tsu..Tsukki... I know you look, oh my god, I know you look so hot. Please take it in all the way...please....". "You see, Yamaguchi here knows what is going on. If you behave, you'll get a reward", smirked Kuroo from behind Tsukishimas twitching body. The plug was now on it's thickest point and slowly started to sink all the way in from the curling of Tsukishimas body and inner muscles. The lube poured out, and Tsukishimas feet went shaky. "Ok, ok. I get it. You can kneel down to the floor, but keep your hands on the bed", Kuroo consented. Tsukishima sank to his knees, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes, but still fully aroused. "Oh, I forgot to mention. That one is not only a plug, but a vibrator too", Kuroo then said, by taking a small remote from the counter. 

Kuroo went back on the bed, next to Yamaguchi, moving his fingers along Yamaguchis skin on his sides. The boy trembled, twitched and made pretty little sounds of pure lust. "Please, can I have something more, Kuroo-san", he then pleaded with a small voice. "Something more? Like this is not enough for you? Hearing your boyfriend panting there like a dog, vibrator buried in his ass? Yourself tied in the most intimate way, almost suffocating?", replied Kuroo. And to make his reply even more affective, he then pressed the button in the remote. Faint buzz emerged and Tsukishima felt it. "A...A....Assssshhhh...Aaaa...oooohhh", bursted from his mouth. "Aaaah...so gooooood...sooooo goooood." Kuroo smirked quite darkly and for a moment hit the remote to the highest speed. Tsukishima bent backwards, his muscles in his stomach twitching, his painfully erect cock moving in the air. Kuroo could see all the veins on it, and thought that the boy may not last long. The remote went slower pace and Tsukishima relaxed, just a bit. "Hmmmm... No, once more", thought Kuroo and sent waves of heat to Tsukishimas body. This time the vibrator hit his prostate, because on the angle of his back. "OHMYFUCKFUCKfuuuuuckaaaaah", was the response. "Heehee, that must feel good, Tsukki-kun", smiled Kuroo and watched the boy tremble. The sight made himself semi-hard. He had practiced. He could not let himself to be carried away with the lust, because he had a task in his hands. That task was to pleasure these two younger males, and in the end, himself too. "Hands on the bed, Tsukki-kun, and keep them there." 

Yamaguchi kneeled on the bed, waiting. He was almost paralyzed with the lust. He saw visions of acts coming his way. Him getting fucked by Kuroo, whilst tied. Tsukki touching himself and spraying hot semen all over his face. Himself feeling the sweet release in the ropes. Suddenly his mind was all clear and he thought "I really really hope something like that happens." Kuroo was taking a longer hoop of rope from the bed. The colour was beautiful grey, almost silvery. "I don't want you to be able to stretch your legs, so I will tie them now", whispered Kuroo into his ear, licking the earlobe at the same time. "Bend yourself backwards, all the way." Yamaguchi did as told. There were no pillows in the bed, and now Yamaguchi was curled on his feet, neck and back of his head touching the sheets. His hands were resting on his chest, eyes still covered. Kuroo smuggled the rope under his legs, starting to weave knots. First the right leg and thigh, then the left. The rope made astounding patterns on Yamaguchis skin. His legs were all the open for Tsukishima to see his now throbbing asshole. Kuroo reached for two of the red ropes hanging from the ceiling and tied secured knots to the grey ropes. He then moved towards Yamaguchis head. "Now comes the fun part." He reached for the two remaining red ropes and with finesse tied them to the thinner rope connecting Yamaguchis hand and throat. Kuroo stood up and admired the sight for a moment. It was beautiful. Young boy tied up, his boyfriend shaking in the end of the bed, almost coming. He then reached for the switch next to the bed. Tsukishima came briefly into his senses, when he realized that the ropes in the ceiling were connected to chain that disappeared in the ceiling. "There must be some kind of a motor controlling this", thought Tsukishima. That was brillant device. You could raise up a body, steadily in the air. Yamaguchi gasped, when the warmth of the bed vanished under him. That brought Tsukishimas eyes back to Yamaguchi. Kuroo smiled with a crooked smile, and he decided to remind Tsukishima of who was in charge. The vibrator buzzed and Tsukishima fell on his chest, on the bed end, drooling and moaning. 

"Ok, now we have Tadashi in the position we want him to be. Helpless and vulnerable." Kuroos words pierced both of the younger boys ears. "Tsukki, come here, on the bed", he commanded. Tsukishima crawled on the bed and waited for further commands. The vibrator was painful now, but he decided to enjoy the sight of Yamaguchi before his eyes. "Move between his legs. You are now allowed to touch yourself. But not too much. If I notice you to get too excited, I hit you with the plug." Tsukishima positioned himself between those slender and pretty legs, almost touching the inner skin in the thighs. He remembered that he wasn't yet allowed to do that. It was almost impossible not to touch. Yamaguchis hole was looking moist and the colour was beautiful. Tsukishima reached his own member, stroking it gently at first. The touch wasn't enough, by far. Kuroo had moved to head of the bed, kneeling next to Yamaguchis head which hung backwards in the air. Kuroo catched Yamaguchis head by grasping his hair and shoved his hardening cock in that tiny mouth. Forcefully he thrusted it all the way in, and then quickly out. "Oh my, no gag reflex. Even though you are tied like that", huffed he impressed. "Kei-kun, you are now allowed to touch Tadashi, but only to enter his ass." "But...but...bu...t..If I do that, I come right away. I'm..I'm so aroused", whispered Tsukishima. "No, you enter and you don't come", was the strict answer. Kuroo reached his hand to the counter and took a cock ring. "You put this on, and then fuck him. Now.". 

He handed the leather-strap ring to Tsukishima and watched him attach it around his now really really painfully aroused cock. "Here is the lube, now move on with it." Kuroo then started slowly to fuck Yamaguchis mouth. This was a good part. He could enjoy watching the others whilst getting hard in this tiny mouth. Tsukishima lubed himself, cursing quietly and then poured some lube in his hands too. Slowly he started to dig his fingers into Yamaguchis hot hole. "Not with fingers, with your hard fucking cock!", ordered Kuroo. "He can't take it like this, it's too much", replied Tsukishima. "Too much? See him? See? He's practically begging it with that dark red cock of his. His asshole is made for this. He is so aroused, that you could shove your whole hand in there with no barriers", answered Kuroo. Yamaguchi moanded with his mouth full of Kuroos dick, and it sure sounded reassuring. Tsukishima then grabbed himself and thrusted his cock all the way in. Yamaguchis back arched, the rope around his throat tightened a bit and he started to cough. "Poor Tadashi, such a compromising position", chuckled Kuroo. "You can do it, just relax." Tsukishima fastened the pace of his thrusts, his hips moving rapidly and lewd sounds coming from Yamaguchis ass. Wet, soft, throbbing splats. "Can I please touch Yamaguchis cock?", asked him. "No, Tadashi is coming untouched. Eventually", replied Kuroo with dark hazy eyes. 

He forced Yamaguchis mouth wide open with his hands and thrusted his dick deeper. He contacted some teeth too, but that was good. Some pain was ok. Yamaguchis mouth was wet, slick and lustful. Tsukishima pounded his cock deeper into the boys hole and soon he begged Kuroo. "Ohmmy..pleasee....Kuroo....Can I come, please...please...!" "Is your boyfriend near? If he is, you can come." Kuroo snatched the blindfold off from the boys eyes and withdraw his dick from his mouth. "Look at your Tsukki, look. He has a huge plug in his ass and he is fucking you like an animal. Do you think you could come to that sight?" Yamaguchi raised his head and looked Tsukishima straight in the eyes. "Yes, I can come like this, Kei." That sentence was enough. Tsukishima looked to Kuroo asking quiet permission to remove the cock ring, and Kuroo nodded slighly. He reached to leather strap, opened it and continued fucking his sweet boy. Yamaguchi kept his head up, watching his own cock finally to be allowed to come. "Tsukki.....Tsukki..... harder...please.....Tsuk....Tsu...aaaaa...!!!" The boy came hard, spilling loads of cum on his stomach, trembling, curling around Tsukishimas cock, making him feel the closing.. Tsukishima pushed one more time, and that was it. He released himself deep in his boyfriends hole, it was almost burning hot. Too much. He had closed his eyes, but opened them quickly to see Kuroo jerking off hard above Yamaguchis face. Even if his brain was out of control, he managed to gather himself and whisper "Tetsurou, come on his face." Kuroo looked at him with gleaming, awed wide eyes, grunted and sprayed his load on those freckles. Yamaguchi was still panting hard from his own orgasm, and some of the cum fell on his tongue. "Mmmmm......good....sweet....", whispered him, licking his red swollen lips. 

A bit later all three of them curled up in a messy pile on the bed. Kuroo had released Yamaguchi from the ropes and Tsukishima from the plug. Kuroo gently massaged Yamaguchis thighs and legs with soothing oil. He had wiped the cum off of his body, warm cloth caressing the smaller one's curves. Kuroo also caressed Tsukishima in a way which only could be described pure affection. "Was that something good, something to be done again...", asked he now with surprisingly shy voice, breathing hard trying to calm down. "It was.... It was everything I could imagine", replied Yamaguchi, with a cute smile on his face. Tsukishima was quiet, and Kuroo was afraid something was wrong. But he was proven otherwise. Tsukishima gathered his voice and said firmly "It was amazing. But.... I start to practice kinbaku and next time I'll make you scream."


End file.
